This Is Handcuffs Fault!
by goGatsu no kaze
Summary: Terjebak dengan seseorang yang membuatmu kesal selama kurang lebih 10 jam! Apa yang akan kau rasakan selama itu? Dan apakah hubunganmu dengan orang itu akan membaik karena kalian selalu bersama dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang cukup lama? Inilah yang Hyuuga Hinata dan Namikaze Naruto alami. /"Kuncinya patah. Bagaimana ini?" kata Naruto/ Penasaran? Check it out! Two shoot!
1. Misunderstanding

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

_**goGatsu no kaze present**_

**-THIS IS HANDCUFFS FAULT!-**

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu. Ya, sudah hampir seminggu Hinata mendiamkan Naruto. Sebenarnya hanya kesalahan sepele. Naruto menggoda Hinata kalau dia suka dengan Kiba. Namun Hinata yang merasa kesal karena digoda terus-menerus. Bagaimana tidak, letak tempat duduk mereka yang bersebelahan membuat Naruto jadi makin gencar untuk terus-terusan menggodanya.

Hinata tak menampakkan kekesalannya dengan membentak atau membanting barang. Ia terlalu pemalu untuk melakukan itu semua. Cara yang paling ampuh untuk menunjukkan kalau ia sedang marah hanyalah dengan diam. Sebagian orang menganggap kalau diam itu emas, tapi bagi Naruto yang gemar berbicara diam itu neraka. Diam itu bagaikan akhir dunia. Terdengar berlebihan, namun itulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh pria _blonde_ bermata _sapphire_ ini.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Sudah seminggu. Kau masih bertahan dengan sikap yang seperti ini," Naruto membujuk Hinata agar kembali berbicara dengannya. Pria yang satu ini tidak peka. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia tak tahu apa kesalahan yang buat sehingga Hinata mendiamkannya.

Gadis indigo bermata _lavender_ yang terus diajak bicara dengan Naruto tak bergeming. Ia terus fokus dengan novel yang ada di tangannya. Omongan Naruto yang tadi ia anggap hanya angin belaka. Ia bahkan tak melirik barang sedikitpun pada laki-laki yang dijuluki 'Tuan Periang' itu.

Atmosfer antara keduanya memang sangat dingin. Bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya pun bertanya-tanya. Kedua anak itu biasanya sangat rukun. Bahkan terlalu rukun sampai-sampai mereka dijuluki 'sepasang suami-istri ideal kelas XI-2' padahal mereka hanya teman yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan.

"Kau apakan istrimu, Naruto-kun?" goda Yamanaka Ino, teman sekelas Naruto yang terkenal sebagai ratu gosip.

"Akupun tak tahu. Dia sudah seperti ini dari awal minggu ini. _Ne_, Hinata. Ada apa? Kalau aku salah, katakan salahku padamu," Naruto kembali beralih pada Hinata yang masih pada posisi sebelumnya, membaca novel.

Nara Shikamaru, ketua kelas XI-2 maju ke depan kelas yang saat ini sedang tak ada guru. Hal ini dikarenakan minggu depan akan diadakan festival sekolah. Jadi siswa-siswi dibebaskan selama sehari untuk membicarakan persiapan akhir tiap-tiap kelas yang ikut dalam festival sekolah. Kelas XI-2 mengambil tema _Crime and Justice_ dimana orang-orang dikelasnya akan _costplay_ sebagai polisi dan penjahat.

"Haah, _mendokusai_," dengus Shikamaru, "Teman-teman, jangan lupa besok datang ke sekolah untuk persiapan akhir kelas kita. Jam enam pagi sudah harus datang. Kalau tidak kalian akan dikenai hukuman. Hukumannya adalah membelikan cemilan untuk semua orang yang hadir tepat waktu. Sekian," Shikamaru lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tadi terganggu, tidur.

Hari ini lagi-lagi Naruto harus menelan pil pahit. Didiamkan Hinata selama seminggu ini membuatnya kesepian. Hinata yang pemalu sebelumnya selalu senang berbicara dengannya. Walau kadang kala omongan yang mereka bicarakan bukanlah _trending_ _topic_ yang sedang _hits_ saat ini, namun bagi mereka berdua obrolan itu tetaplah menarik. Akhirnya pria _blonde_ itu harus merelakan kalau tema besar untuknya selama seminggu ini adalah: Didiamkan Oleh Hinata.

* * *

**-THIS IS HANDCUFFS FAULT!-**

* * *

Matahari rupanya masih enggan untuk bersinar dengan cerahnya. Hanya terlihat segaris cahaya di ufuk timur. Hari baru menunjukkan pukul 05.35 menit. Hinata sudah siap untuk kesekolah. Ia tak mau menerima hukuman yang kemarin dikatakan Shikamaru. Tapi, walaupun tak ada hukuman pun Hinata juga sudah terbiasa bangun pagi.

Gadis indigo itu lalu bergegas ke dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah, kakak, dan adiknya yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi. Biasanya mereka bangun pukul tujuh. Hinata membuat nasi goreng omelet untuk adiknya, Hanabi. Roti bakar serta kopi untuk ayah dan kakaknya. Keluarga Hyuuga sebenarnya memiliki pekerja rumah tangga, namun ia hanya dipanggil pada awal dan akhir minggu. Sedangkan urusan memasak memang sepenuhnya diserahkan pada Hinata.

Setelah semuanya selesai, tanpa membangunkan keluarganya yang lain, ia lekas pergi ke sekolah dengan sepedanya. Tiap hari ia memang bersepeda ke sekolahnya, karena letak rumahnya yang tak terlalu jauh. Bahkan semenjak kenal Naruto, ia sering berangkat dan pulang bersama dengannya. Namun karena situasi mereka yang sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk berangkat dan pulang bersama lagi, Hinata seminggu ini hanya bersepeda sendirian.

Ketika gadis itu sampai, ia melihat sudah ada beberapa siswa sekolahnya telah ada disana. Matanya terus mencari kalau-kalau ada salah satu siswa yang ia kenal. Tiba-tiba ketika ia serius mencari seseorang, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Dari kerasnya pukulan, ia menebak kalau yang menepuk itu adalah laki-laki.

Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata yang menepuk bahunya adalah Naruto. Hinata sedikit terkejut, bukan karena ia yang masih mendiamkan Naruto, namun karena tidak biasanya anak yang satu ini bisa datang ke sekolah sebelum pukul enam pagi. Karena biasanya ia selalu telat, atau paling tidak tiba di kelas dua menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata," Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Tangan pria _blonde_ itu masih berada di bahu Hinata.

Hinata tak bereaksi. Ia malah menatap tangan Naruto yang kini ada di bahunya. Gadis itu masih mendiamkan si Tuan Periang yang satu ini. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu jadi gemas sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa salahnya sehingga Hinata mendiamkannya. Sedangkan gadis yang ada di hadapannya masih teguh dengan pendiriannya. Ia akan memaafkan Naruto kalau pria itu menyadari kesalahannya sendiri.

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Kau masih marah padaku?" Hinata mengacuhkan Naruto. Gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan pria bermata _sapphire_ yang kini sedang bingung akan kesalahannya.

Naruto frustasi. Selama hapir seminggu penuh ia berpikir keras tentang kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Namun tak ada satupun jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Ia mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_ jabrik yang sudah menjadi _trademark_-nya. Matanya terus menatap ke arah Hinata yang kini menjauh meninggalkannya.

"_Ohayou_!" tiba-tiba saja ketika Naruto masih dalam lamunannya, Kiba merangkulnya dari belakang. Si pecinta anjing ini memang pasangan '_duo baka'_ dari kelas XI-2. Namun selama semingguan ini _duo baka_ sudah tak mengorbit lagi dikarenakan Naruto yang sedang dilanda _dilemma_.

"_Ohayou_," jawab Naruto. Tak ada energi sama sekali dari suaranya.

"Hinata masih marah padamu?" tebak Kiba.

"Ya, dia masih mendiamkanku. Kiba, menurutmu apa yang membuat dia marah padaku," mata Kiba berputar mencari-cari jawaban yang Naruto minta.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi kejadian sebelum Hinata marah padamu. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk disitu."

Naruto pasrah. Mengingat adalah keahlian terburuknya. Dari ia terlahir ke dunia, tidak lebih dari lima persen kemampuan otak yang ia gunakan. Oleh sebab itu kejeniusannya bisa dibilang hanya rata-rata kalau tidak mau dibilang sedikit diatas garis kebodohan. Mungkin kalau ada yang ingin membeli otaknya, otaknya akan berharga sangat mahal karena masih '_fresh from the oven'_.

* * *

**-THIS IS HANDCUFFS FAULT!-**

* * *

Semua teman-teman sekelasnya sudah berkumpul di ruang kelas. Ternyata ancaman Shikamaru kemarin membuat mereka jadi 'termotivasi' untuk datang tepat waktu. Di depan sudah ada barang-barang yang akan digunakan untuk festival sekolah. Barang-barang itu bermacam-macam dari mulai kostum, properti untuk hiasan kelas, serta pernak-pernik aneh lain untuk melengkapi tema kelas mereka.

Tatapan Naruto masih saja terfokus pada gadis yang dari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru dengan seksama. Gadis itu sebenarnya tahu kalau Naruto menatapnya, namun ia enggan untuk menoleh.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bersihkan properti yang akan kita gunakan. Properti ini masih kotor karena sudah setahun diletakkan di gudang," Tenten, seksi bagian properti, memberikan instruksi kepada anak-anak kelas XI-2.

Semua anak mengangkat bangkunya ke sisi-sisi ruang kelas agar menghasilkan ruang kosong tengahnya. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin membantu Hinata mengangkat bangkunya, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Sasuke yang telah lebih dulu mengangkat bangku gadis bermata _lavender_ itu. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

Kekesalannya makin bertambah ketika ia melihat Hinata dengan santainya bercengkrama dengannya. Bahkan siswi-siswi yang memang penggemar Sasuke dibuat iri karenanya. Ia menatap ke arah kedua orang itu dengan tajam. Hinata dengan leluasanya berbicara dengan Sasuke padahal sepatah katapun tak pernah gadis itu keluarkan untuknya selama hampir seminggu ini.

Kesempatan Naruto untuk berduaan saja dengan Hinata akhirnya datang juga. Sai yang merupakan wakil ketua kelas menyuruhnya untuk mengambil properti yang tertinggal di gudang dengan Hinata. Gadis itu ingin menolak, namun dihalangi Naruto dengan cara menariknya secara paksa ke gudang sekolah.

* * *

**-THIS IS HANDCUFS FAULT!-**

* * *

"Demi _Kami_-sama, Hinata. Aku hampir gila karena memikirkan kesalahan apa yang telah kulakukan padamu. Tak ada satupun jawaban yang muncul," Naruto mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, "Katakanlah padaku, apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga kau marah padaku?"

Gadis itu masih terdiam, mengacuhkan Naruto yang kini terlihat ingin teriak karena terlalu frustasinya. Namun, sifat optimis Naruto yang kadarnya di luar batas membua pria itu tetap bertahan dengan ke'diam'an Hinata. Naruto kini mencari-cari properti yang Sai minta.

Tak sengaja ia menemukan sebuah borgol. Kuncinya masih menggantung disitu. Sifat isengnya yang sejak dulu tak pernah hilang membuatnya ingin mencoba memakai borgol tersebut. Ia memakaikannya pada tangannya sendiri. Matanya lalu melirik tangan Hinata yang putih mulus. Dengan sengaja lalu ia memakaikan borgol tersebut ke tangan sang gadis.

"Dengan begini kau tak akan bisa kabur lagi dariku," Naruto lalu melepaskan kunci yang ada di borgol tersebut.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ja-jangan bercanda. Ce-cepat lepaskan," akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang selama hampir seminggu ini ia rindukan. Senyuman terukir di wajah _tan_-nya. Hinata yang melihat senyuman itu jadi sedikit merona.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa mendengar suaramu."

"Na-Naruto-kun, cepat lepaskan," Hinata lalu ingin merebut kunci yang ada di tangan kanan Naruto. Namun dengan sigap tangan Naruto menghindar. Aksi saling rebut kunci itu berlangsung hingga beberapa menit sampai terdengar suara retakan dari si kunci.

Naruto lalu membuka genggaman tangannya yang berisi kunci borgol tersebut. Ia menelan ludahnya ketika ia dapati kalau kepala kunci borgol itu patah. Hinata yang melihatnya juga panik. Kunci itu memang sudah berkarat karena sudah lama tak dipakai, hal ini yang menyebabkan si kunci mudah patah.

"Kuncinya patah. Bagaimana ini?" _sapphire_ Naruto dan _lavender_ Hinata saling menatap dalam kepanikan yang mereka buat sendiri.

* * *

**-THIS IS HANDCUFS FAULT-**

* * *

Semua anak kelas XI-2 semangat untuk menghias kelas mereka. Walaupun masih pagi, jam delapan, wajah bangun tidur mereka sudah berganti dengan wajah kerja keras pantang lelah. Ada yang menjahit kostum yang telah berlubang, ada yang membuat replika mobil polisi dari _sterofoam,_ ada juga yang memasang pernak-pernik kelas. Tak hanya kelas mereka saja, kelas yang lain juga melakukan hal sama.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan. Ya, itu dikarenakan borgol yang melingkar ditangan keduanya. Mata Hinata terus saja menatap nasib tangannya yang kini terborgol dengan Naruto. Berbeda dengannya, Naruto justru merasa tak terjadi apapun. Pria itu terus tersenyum semenjak dari gudang tadi.

"Ki-kita harus cepat bertemu dengan Gai-_sensei_. Di-dia yang mengurus gudang, siapa tahu dia memiliki kuncinya yang lain," perkataan Hinata nampaknya tak digubris Naruto. Pria _blonde_ itu malah menariknya ke arah berlawanan dari ruang guru.

"Nikmati saja dulu kebersamaan kita saat ini," Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis, "Seandainya ideku untuk memborgol tangan kita sudah kutemukan sejak awal minggu ini, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Tak bicara denganmu selama seminggu membuatku kesepian, Hinata," lanjutnya. Hinata hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Gadis itu lalu berhenti sejenak sehingga membuat tangan Naruto tertarik.

"Ki-kita harus bertemu dengan Gai-_sensei_ sekarang," Naruto menghela nafas sejenak lalu mendekat ke Hinata. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada karena siapa tahu pria di hadapannya ini akan berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Gai-_sensei_ belum datang. Biasanya dia datang jam sepuluh. Masih dua jam lagi. Bisakah kau lebih sabar lagi?" sebenarnya Hinata tak begitu percaya dengan perkataan Naruto. Namun nampaknya ia harus membenarkannya. Gai-_sensei_ memang hobi datang siang. Menurut gosip anak-anak di Konoha High, sebelum ke sekolah ia harus berlatih dulu. Entah latihan apa yang ia lakukan.

Akhirnya Hinata mengikuti kemauan Naruto. Gadis indigo itu pasrah dengan tarikan Naruto yang membawanya kembali ke kelas mereka. Kelas mereka letaknya tak jauh dari gudang. Hanya beberapa ruangan yang harus mereka lewati.

Setibanya mereka disana, tatapan seluruh anak kelas XI-2 tertuju pada mereka berdua. Tatapan mereka semua adalah tatapan heran. Tentu saja, karena sebelum pergi ke gudang mereka masih dilanda perang dingin. Tapi saat ini mereka berdua masuk kelas berdampingan. Bahkan tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kau sudah membawa barang yang kuminta, Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Ini," Naruto menyerahkan barang yang Sai minta yaitu tongkat pemukul, _stuntgun_ tiruan, serta topeng untuk peran sebagai penjahat.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah berbaikan," goda Sai pada Naruto dan Hinata. "Dari buku yang pernah kubaca, kalau seseorang yang sedang bermusuhan saling berdekatan itu tandanya sudah berbaikan. Dan lagipula, tanganmu," Sai menunjuk tangan mereka, "Saling bergandengan," lanjutnya.

Naruto terdiam. Mata _levender_ Hinata lalu sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto. Ia melihat pria itu sedang membuang pandangannya dari Sai. Seandainya tangannya tidak terborgol. Ia pasti sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat ini teman-teman sekelasnya memandang lurus kearahnya. Hal ini membuatnya malu.

"Kau tidak lihat?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Hinata yang terborgol, "Kami terus bersama karena ini."

Berbagai macam reaksi ditujukkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, ada yang terheran-heran, ada pula yang tidak peduli dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Sasuke yang sejak tadi fokus dengan pekerjaannya nampaknya juga tertarik dengan tontonan di kelasnya itu.

"_Dobe_, kau seharusnya menemui Gai-_sensei_. Kenapa ada disini?" perkataan Sasuke membuat pandangan Naruto teralih padanya.

"_Baka_-_Teme_, Gai-_sensei_ belum datang. Makanya aku disini. Lagipula aku juga tak mau terburu-buru melepaskan borgol ini," ucapan Naruto sontak membuat Hinata terkejut. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

* * *

**-THIS IS HANDCUFS FAULT!-**

* * *

"Kau tahan itu, aku akan mengambil palu sebentar," Naruto meminta Hinata untuk memegang sebuah hiasan yang ingin mereka tempel di dinding. Sementara Hinata memegang hiasan itu, mata Naruto mencari-cari palu.

"_Ittai_," pekik Hinata pelan saat tangannya tak sengaja tertarik oleh Naruto. Walaupun suaranya kecil bahkan nyaris tak terdengar, pria _blonde_ itu masih bisa menangkapnya.

"_Go_-_gomen_, Hinata," Naruto lalu mencari seseorang untuk dimintai tolong, namun semua orang dikelasnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. "Sepertinya kita harus mencari berdua," lanjutnya.

Hinata akhirnya menurunkan hiasan yang akan mereka pasang tadi lalu mengikuti Naruto. Tangan putihnya kini memerah karena gesekan dari besi borgol yang membelenggunya. Naruto menyadari hal itu. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata. Gadis itu sontak pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah karena perlakuan Naruto. "Kalau seperti ini tanganmu tak akan lecet," ucap Naruto.

Kini kemanapun mereka pergi, tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Hinata yang pada awalnya malu kini telah terbiasa dengan genggaman tangan Naruto. Sebenarnya gadis itu diam-diam menyukai Naruto sejak awal masuk di KonoHigh. Kenangan ketika penerimaan siswa baru membuatnya terus menyukai pemuda penyuka ramen tersebut.

Saat itu Hinata yang bingung dengan sekolah barunya tersesat ketika ingin ke aula untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Namun secara tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Naruto yang terlambat datang. Mereka berdua bertabrakan karena Naruto berlari saat itu. Singkat cerita, akhirnya Naruto mengantarkan Hinata ke aula dan menemaninya hingga selesai karena ia juga merupakan siswa baru. Hinata mengetahui nama Naruto karena pria _blonde_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun sayang, ia dan Naruto tak satu kelas.

Kebaikan Naruto membuat Hinata ingin terus mengetahuinya lebih jauh. Sampai pada akhirnya benih-benih cinta muncul di hati Hinata. Bagaikan doa yang tersampaikan, ketika kelas dua mereka satu kelas. Yang lebih membuat Hinata senang adalah ia duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Setiap hari mereka bertemu yang membuat mereka jadi lebih akrab.

Gadis Indigo itu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh, "Na-Naruto, ayo kita ke ruang guru. Mu-mungkin Gai-_sensei_ sudah datang," Hinata menunjuk jamnya.

Naruto paham dengan yang dimaksud Hinata. Ia lalu bersamaan meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ruang guru. Mereka terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Hinata berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Naruto sibuk memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kesunyian menemani mereka berdua.

Mereka lalu melewati sebuah koridor yang merupakan tempat pertemuan mreka berdua pertama kali di sekolah ini. Langkah kaki Hinata memelan, Naruto yang mungkin sudah lupa dengan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu itu jadi bingung dengan gadis yang ada di sampingnya sekarang.

"_Nani_, Hinata?" mata Naruto lekat menatap Hinata yang pandangannya kini sedang kearah lapangan depan koridor tersebut.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang guru. Naruto masih saja memandanginya. Gadis itu kini tertunduk dengan semburat merah yang keluar dari pipinya. Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, entah mengapa jantung pria _blonde_ itu berpacu sangat cepat. Tanpa sadar tangan _tan_-nya memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Meremas jantung kini berdetak tak karuan itu.

'_Kusho, dia manis sekali! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?'_ batin Naruto.

* * *

**-THIS IS HANDCUFS FAULT!-**

* * *

Tebakan Naruto dan Hinata benar. Gai memang telah tiba di sekolah. Langsung saja kedua orang itu menghampiri Gai yang nampaknya sedang mengganggu Kakashi -guru Bahasa Inggris di Konoha High- yang sedang menikmati _sleeping beauty_-nya.

"_Summimasen_, Gai-_sensei_," sapa Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Sapaan itu membuat Gai menghentikan kegiatannya yang ingin membuka masker yang Kakashi kenakan.

"Ah..Oh, i-iya. Ada apa?" Gai yang tertangkap basah melakukan tindak kejahatan pada Kakashi.

"_A-ano_, _Sensei_..," Hinata dengan logat malu-malunya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Gai.

"Kami terborgol bersama," ucapan Hinata yang bertele-tele langsung disambar Naruto. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Hinata sebagai bukti.

"Oh, jadi maksud kalian menemuiku untuk meminta kunci borgol itu?" tanya Gai.

Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan. Gai memijat pelipisnya, ia berpikir keras, "Bukankah kuncinya sudah terpasang disana?"

"Begini, _Sensei_," Naruto mengeluarkan kunci yang telah patah dari saku celananya, "Kuncinya patah," lanjutnya.

"_Nani_!?" Gai terkejut. Ia lalu meminta kunci itu dan memperhatikannya, "Sebenarnya borgol ini tak memiliki kunci ganda. Kunci ini adalah kunci satu-satunya," jelasnya.

"La-lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan agar borgol ini terlepas, _Sensei?"_ tanya Hinata panik.

"Ah, aku baru ingat," gumaman Gai memberikan sedikit cahaya bagi Hinata. Namun Naruto sebaliknya, bersikap biasa saja, "Kunci ini bisa diperbaiki. Aku tahu tempatnya. Tapi.."

Belum sempat Gai meneruskan perkataannya, sudah dipotong Naruto, "Tapi apa, _Sensei_?"

"Tapi kalian harus menunggu hingga petang," lanjut Gai.

"_Nani_!?" pekik Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Mereka berdua hanya bisa pasrah. Naruto terdiam dan Hinata tertunduk lesu.

* * *

**-THIS IS HANDCUFS FAULT!-**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

Holla, _minna_-san!

Kaze dateng lagi ni dengan _fanfic_ baru garapan Kaze

Ini orisinil buatan Kaze loh, sumpeh!

Huft, Kaze ga tau harus berkata apa lagi

Tapi yang pasti Kaze terus minta dukungan dari kalian semua agar Kaze bisa menelurkan _fiction-fiction_ NaruHina yang lebih baik dan lebih banyak lagi

Sekali lagi, mohon dukungannya ya _minna_-san!

_Adios_!


	2. Resolved

Setelah mendengar pernyataan gurunya, Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari ruang guru dengan hati yang sedikit kecewa. Khususnya Hinata. Mereka harus rela berbagi waktu berdua sepanjang hari ini. Namun dihati keduanya merasa bersyukur setidaknya dengan kebersamaan mereka suasana antara keduanya jadi cukup membaik. Ya, sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

_GROWL!_

Suara yang sangat tidak elit keluar dari perut Naruto. Maklum, hari ini ia memang tak sarapan pagi. Bagamana mau sarapan, bangun pagi saja sudah beruntung. Pria _blonde_ itu mengelus-elus perutnya yang belum dimasuki makanan sedikitpun.

Hinata melirik pria yang ada di sampingnya kini. Dari raut wajahnya, Naruto memang terlihat sangat kelaparan, "Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Aku tak tega mendengar perutmu terus berbunyi."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. Ia senang sekali ternyata gadis disampingnya ini sadar kalau dirinya memang sangat lapar, "Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin," Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang kini dalam genggamannya ke arah kantin. Namun gadis itu nampaknya menolak. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"_A-ano_, kita makan di kelas saja," ucap Hinata.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi bukankah kita harus membeli makanannya dulu?"

"Ka-kalau kau mau, kau bisa memakan bekal yang kubawa hari ini. Aku membawa banyak," tawar gadis indigo tersebut.

Langsung saja Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran mautnya. Ia benar-benar senang. Sudah bisa berduaan dengan Hinata, ditambah bisa memakan bekal yang dibawanya, "_Yatta_! Bagus kalau begitu. Aku tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk beli makanan. _Ano_, kau yang membuatnya?"

Gadis beriris _lavender_ itu mengangguk malu-malu. Terlihat dari pipinya nampak sekali kalau ia sedang tersipu. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya memutar arah. Kembali ke kelas mereka.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

_**goGatsu no kaze present**_

**-THIS IS HANDCUFFS FAULT!-**

* * *

Nampaknya Naruto dan Hinata makin menambah tatapan heran teman-teman sekelasnya. Anak-anak kelas XI-2 berpikir, bagaimana dalam hitungan jam mereka bisa berbaikan? Sangat cepat bukan? Mereka tahu benar kalau kedua orang itu sudah tak saling bicara selama satu minggu. Bisik-bisik misterius diantara anak-anak kelas XI-2 mulai terjadi. Namun sang dua tokoh _top issue_ sepertinya tak menyadarinya.

"Wuah! Sepertinya enak. _Ittadakimasu_!" Naruto langsung menyumpit makanan yang ada di kotak makan Hinata. Sebelum memakannya, ia memperhatikan bentuk makanan itu, "Ini apa?"

"Telur dadar gulung," jawab Hinata.

Wajah Naruto bagaikan anak kecil yang baru menemukan sesuatu hal yang baru. Sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Ia mengangguk-angguk lalu memakan telur dadar gulung yang tadi ia ambil. Mulutnya mengunyah makanan itu perlahan. Matanya mengerjap sebentar lalu ia tersenyum, "_Oishi_!" hanya satu kata yang bisa ia ungkapkan untuk masakan Hinata yang kini ia makan.

Pria _blonde_ ini memang tak banyak mengoleksi kata-kata. Hanya kata-kata singkat yang bisa ia lontarkan. Bahkan terkadang karena terlalu senangnya, ia tak akan memuji. Ia justru akan melakukan tindakan aneh untuk mengekspresikan tingkat kesenangannya. Mungkin kalau diibaratkan kamus, dirinya hanyalah kamus setebal lima halaman. Itupun sudah terhitung dengan sampulnya.

"Kau suka?" Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto yang lahap memakan masakannya. Langsung saja Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias dan kembali memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya, "Kalau begitu habiskan semua," lanjut gadis itu.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto berhenti menyumpit makanannya, "Lalu, kau?"

"Aku masih punya satu lagi," Hinata mengeluarkan satu kotak makan lagi dari dalam tas ranselnya. Ya, Hinata memang sengaja membawa dua bekal hari ini. Ia tahu sekali kebiasaan Naruto yang tak bisa bangun pagi. Ia juga tahu kalau pemuda itu tak akan ada waktu untuk sarapan, jadi ia membawa dua bekal. Aneh memang, dilihat dari hubungan mereka yang selama seminggu ini renggang. Namun entah mengapa Hinata masih saja membawa dua bekal.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita makan bersama," Naruto kembali menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Namun lagi-lagi kegiatannya terhenti karena ia melihat Hinata yang tak kunjung mulai memakan bekalnya, "_Nani_?"

"Ah.._A-ano_, aku belum lapar. Kau makan saja dulu. Nanti aku-"

_GROWL!_

Kali ini suara itu datang dari perut Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar malu. Untung saja teman-temannya tak mendengar suara perutnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap _sapphire_-nya Naruto. Pipinya benar-benar semerah apel.

"Hahaha," Naruto tertawa. Suara perut Hinata ternyata didengar olehnya, "Kau juga lapar, Hinata. Kenapa tak makan saja?"

Hinata melihat tangan kanannya yang terborgol dengan tangan kiri Naruto. Kedua tangan itu ada di atas meja. Naruto mengerti apa yang Hinata pikirkan. Pria itu tahu, kalau gadis _lavender_ itu pemalu hingga tak bisa mengatakan yang ingin ia katakan.

"Buka mulutmu," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Mulutku?" Hinata bingung.

"Iya. Cepat buka."

Hinata membuka mulutnya. Dengan cepat lalu Naruto memasukkan makanan yang ia sumpit ke mulut Hinata. Gadis itu sangat terkejut. Terlalu terkejut hingga ia ingin menyemburkan makanan yang tadi disuapkan oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa terkikik melihat reaksi Hinata yang menurutnya lucu.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata menutup mulutnya yang berisi makanan dengan tangannya.

"Sudah, tak perlu malu. Bukankah kau juga lapar? Dengan begini aku dan kau bisa makan bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Ta-tapi aku-"

"Sudahlah, Hinata," sambar Naruto, "Kau tak boleh egois dengan perutmu. Kalau kau sakit, aku juga yang kesulitan," perkataan Naruto tak bisa dikembalikan Hinata.

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku bisa minta tolong dengan temanku," ia lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, meminta bantuan. Teman-temannya tak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong. Semuanya menolak untuk membantunya makan. Bahkan ada pula yang pura-pura tidak dengar ketika Hinata meneriakkan namanya. Sangat kebetulan atau memang disengaja?

"_See_, teman-temanmu semuanya sibuk. Yang sedang tak ada kesibukan hanya aku dan kau. Sudahlah, ayo," Naruto mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah Hinata. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau Hinata kalah. Ya, dia memang selalu kalah atau lebih tepatnya mengalah pada Naruto.

Keduanya tampak sangat serasi. Itulah yang ada dipikiran teman-teman sekelasnya saat ini. Bahkan mereka semua bisa melihat kalau _background_ bunga bertebaran diantara Naruto dan Hinata. Terkesan berlebihan memang, namun mereka semua kompak akan mendukung usaha Naruto untuk berbaikan dengan Hinata.

Disisi lain Hinata pasrah dengan keadannya saat ini. Urat malunya sementara ia simpan demi kelaparan yang melanda perut kesayangannya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia dengan telaten menyuapi Hinata. Bahkan tak jarang ia mengajak Hinata bercanda dengan cara menarik kembali makanan yang akan ia suap ke mulut gadis bermata _lavender_ itu. Sontak saja pipi si gadis sedikit menggembung karena cadaan Naruto. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang mata yang terus saja mengamati kebahagiaan mereka.

* * *

**-THIS IS HANDCUFFS FAULT!-**

* * *

"Hinata, tak bisakan kita berbaikan?" perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya saat ini, menggantung hiasan di dinding kelasnya.

"Tak bisa semudah itu, Naruto-kun."

Jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto benar-benar kecewa. Nampaknya kesalahan yang ia buat memang sangat besar sehingga Hinata enggan memaafkannya. Namun yang paling membuat ia kesal adalah ia tak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat pada gadis itu.

"Kau harus menyadarinya," perkataan Hinata membuat Naruto bingung.

"Sadar? Apa yang harus aku sadari, Hinata?"

"Kau harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Baru aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Setidaknya berikanlah aku petunjuk. Apapun itu," Hinata tak kuasa melihat tatapan memelas dari Naruto. Tatapan itu bagaikan tatapan seorang anak kecil yang memohon pada ibunya untuk dibelikan permen, sangat menggemaskan.

"Perkataanmu seminggu yang lalu. Ada hubungannya dengan Kiba-kun," Hinata kembali mengacuhkan Naruto yang kini lagi-lagi menatapnya bingung.

"Seminggu yang lalu? Kiba?" Naruto memejamkan matanya. Saat ini ia harus benar-benar menjalankan mesin otaknya yang telah berkarat.

Suara dehaman memecahkan suasana tegang antar Naruto dan Hinata. Keduanya lalu menoleh ke arah pemilik suara. Ternyata itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata menatap pemuda _raven_ itu. Sedangkan dirinya, masih menatap keduanya –khususnya Hinata- dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ada apa, _Teme_?"

"Aku tak ada perlu denganmu, _Dobe_. Hinata, setelah borgol ini terlepas bisakah kita bicara?" Hinata tak bereaksi, ia hanya menatap Sasuke. Bukan tatapan terpana, melainkan tatapan bingung. Kemudian, gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kalau mau bicara, bicara saja. Aku tak akan mendengarkan percakapan kalian," Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi kesal. Entah mengapa ia tak suka kalau Hinata didekati dengan lelaki selain dirinya. Walaupun Sasuke adalah sahabatnya sendiri, ia tetap saja kesal.

"Aku tak mau," perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit tertohok, "Hinata, aku minta nomor ponselmu," pria bermata _onyx_ itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Lalu ia memberikan ponselnya ke Hinata.

Hinata melirik Naruto sebentar, lalu meraih ponsel itu. Ia lalu memencet tombol angka yang tertera di ponsel Sasuke. Setelah selesai, ia mengembalikan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya. Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika sahabatnya dengan jelas di hadapannya menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Hinata. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata. Hinata menyadari itu. Bahkan ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah Naruto yang jadi suram.

"Nanti kutelepon," Sasuke meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah perkataan super singkat itu.

Hinata terus menatap Naruto yang kini matanya terus melihat ke arah perginya Sasuke. Ia merasakan adanya tatapan persaingan diantara kedua lelaki itu. Namun ia tak mau berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Pikirannya saat ini saja sudah runyam berkat Naruto. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia tambah lagi dengan pikiran yang lain?

Jantung Naruto entah mengapa tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Sama seperti satu minggu yang lalu. Ah, ia baru ingat. Petunjuk yang diberikan Hinata mungkin saja mengarah ke peristiwa itu. Peristiwa dimana jantungnya merasakan panas yang luar biasa dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**-THIS IS HANDCUFFS FAULT!-**

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Beberapa hari yang lalu..._

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat kota sendirian. Ia sedang menenangkan pikirannya yang saat ini sedang kacau karena kicauan maut ibunya. Sudah beberapa hari ibunya terus berkicau tentang nilai-nilainya yang terus menurun. Ayahnya tak bisa membantu banyak, paling hanya menjadi penengah dan itu tak begitu efektif.

Ia heran, mengapa nilainya terus menurun padahal Hinata tiap hari selalu membantunya mengerjakan soal. Ia baru ingat. Pikirannya kacau setelah pertandingan karate minggu sebelumnya. Ia melihat Hinata yang makin sering berduaan dengan Kiba. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia tak rela kalau Hinata berduaan dengan Kiba. Naruto benar-benar tak tahu dengan perasaannya.

Tak sengaja ia melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenal baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mereka adalah Hinata dan Kiba. Mereka berdua tampak senang sekali. Senyuman terus terukir di masing-masing wajah mereka. Naruto menggeram, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Pria _blonde_ itu terus saja mengikuti keduanya hingga mengarah pada suatu taman. Taman itu letaknya tak jauh dari rumah Hinata. Ternyata Kiba dan Hinata berbelok lalu menuju taman tersebut. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir taman dan sepertinya sangat asyik memperhatikan kegiatan orang-orang yang ada disana. Sedangkan Naruto, ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon tepat di belakang kursi yang Hinata dan Kiba duduki. Samar-samar pria bermata _sapphire_ itu mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kiba.

"Bukankah ini bagus? Bagaimana menurutmu, Kiba-kun?" Hinata tersenyum manis sekali dan itu membuat hati Naruto makin panas. Ingin rasanya pria itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan merusak acara 'kencan' keduanya.

"Ya, bagus sekali. Pilihanku tak akan salah," jawab Kiba.

"_Arigatou_ telah menemaniku hari ini," Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia tak mau mendengarkan percakapan mereka lebih jauh. Ia memilih pulang dan memendam kekesalan tak beralasannya sendirian.

Keesokan harinya, demi mendapatkan kebenaran, Naruto menggoda Hinata yang tempat duduknya berada disampingnya, "Sepertinya ada yang sedang berbunga-bunga hari ini," ucap Naruto.

Hinata yang tak sadar kalau dirinyalah yang dimaksud Naruto malah bertanya, "Siapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Seseorang yang kemarin kulihat bersama Kiba di taman," Hinata jadi mengerti maksud Naruto. Ia paham sekarang, orang yang Naruto maksud adalah dirinya.

"Naruto-kun, itu-"

"Sudahlah, kalau kau berpacaran dengan Kiba kenapa tak mengaku saja?" perkataan Hinata langsung saja dipotong Naruto.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku-"

"Ya ampun, jangan-jangan kau memiliki cinta terpendam terhadap Kiba?" lagi-lagi perkataan Hinata dipotong olehnya, "Hey, Hinata. Kenapa kau tak utarakan saja? Sebelum Kiba menyukai orang lain."

Hinata yang telah menebak kalau dirinya tak akan bisa membalas perkataan Naruto memilih diam. Sebenarnya ia sangat marah. Bagaimana tidak? Yang ia sukai itu pria bodoh yang saat ini terus-terusan menggodanya. Sekarang, pria bodoh itu justru menggodanya dengan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai.

Dan mulai saat itu Hinata mendiamkan Naruto sebagai tanda kalau ia marah atas godaan yang terus diluncurkan Naruto tanpa henti. Namun, pria bodoh dengan otak berkarat itu baru menyadari beberapa hari kemudian. Ia baru sadar ketika Hinata tak merespon perkataannya setiap hari semenjak itu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

**-THIS IS HANDCUFFS FAULT!-**

* * *

Tanpa mereka sadari kalau berjam-jam telah mereka lalui bersama. Kegagahan matahari nampaknya ingin digantikan oleh kelembutan sang rembulan. Cahaya senja mewarnai langit Konoha saat ini. Hinata melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul 17.30, itu tandanya kunci yang dijanjikan guru Gai telah selesai dibuat.

"Naruto-kun, sepertinya kita harus ke ruang guru. Gai-_sensei_ bilang kuncinya selesai ketika petang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Jadi, sepertinya kunci borgol ini telah selesai dibuat," Naruto tak menolak, juga tak mengiyakan. Ia hanya terdiam menatap Hinata, "Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau aku tak menginginkan kunci itu?" Hinata menatap Naruto bingung.

"Mengapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sudah menyadari kesalahanku. Dan karena hal itu pula aku menyadari satu hal yang selama ini membuatku sulit bernafas."

"Maksudmu?" Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Kesalahanku adalah perkataanku tentang perasaanmu terhadap Kiba. Apa aku benar?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menunduk, beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk pelan, "Sebenarnya, ada alasan dibalik semua itu," lanjutnya.

"Alasan? Apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Akan kujelaskan. Tapi kumohon jangan ada pertanyaan ketika aku sedang menjelaskannya padamu."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menatap _sapphire_ Naruto lekat-lekat. Naruto menghela nafasnya sebentar, memejamkan matanya singkat dan memulai penjelasannya.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, aku melihatmu bersama Kiba keluar dari sebuah toko. Aku mengikuti kalian dan mendengar percakapan kalian. Maaf, tapi itu langsung kulakukan tanpa pikir panjang," Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata, "Hinata, setelah pertandinganku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kau terlihat begitu akrab dengan Kiba. Aku tahu seharusnya hal itu tak ada hubungannya denganku. Tapi, disini terasa sakit. Entah apa sebabnya," Naruto memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Wajahnya menampakkan kalau ia sedang terluka, "Itulah sebabnya aku terus menerus menggodamu agar aku tahu reaksimu. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau menyangkalnya atau tidak. Tapi kau justru mendiamkanku."

Hinata sebenarnya ingin menanyakan banyak hal. Namun ia ingat permintaan Naruto untuk tak menginterupsinya ketika ia sedang berbicara. Jadi, ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan pria yang ada disampingnya itu dengan seksama.

"Aku memang sangat telat dalam berpikir. Aku juga bukan orang yang peka terhadap perasaan. Namun yang aku tahu, aku tak bisa melihatmu dengan pria lain. Contohnya hari ini. Sungguh aku tak suka melihatmu berbicara dengan Sasuke. Ditambah lagi Sasuke memperlihatkan ketertarikannya padamu," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, ia ingin menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini mewarnai pipi _tan_-nya, "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh atau bahkan konyol buatmu. Tapi Hinata, sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Pernyataan Naruto sontak membuat Hinata mengeluarkan air mata. Cairan bening itu mengalir di pipi putihnya. Naruto panik dengan reaksi yang dikeluarkan Hinata. Ia tak menyangka kalau Hinata akan menangis. Padahal dalam bayangannya reaksi Hinata hanyalah dua. Pertama tertunduk malu, dan kedua membuang muka. Namun reaksi yang sekarang gadis itu tunjukkan benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

"Hi-Hinata, ka-kalau perkataanku tadi membuatmu takut lupakan sa-"

_CUP!_

Hinata dengan cepat mencium pipi Naruto singkat. Terang saja itu membuat pipi Naruto memerah luar biasa. Ia bagaikan tersengat listrik sebesar satu juta _volt_. Tapi kalau aliran listrik itu berasal dari ciuman Hinata, ia rela tersengat listrik selamanya.

"_Baka_!" Hinata memukul dada Naruto. Cukup kuat juga tenaganya, "_Baka, baka, baka_!" lanjutnya seraya terus memukuli dada bidang Naruto.

"Akh, _ittai_!" Naruto lalu menangkap tangan Hinata yang hendak memukulnya lagi, "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, _baka_!" air mata kembali turun dengan derasnya di wajah cantik Hinata. Gadis itu tak mengira kalau ternyata pria yang selama ini ia cintai memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

"Eh?" sekarang yang bingung justru Naruto. Otaknya masih sulit mencerna perkataan Hinata.

"Yang kau lihat waktu itu memang benar. Aku memang pergi ke toko itu dengan Kiba-kun. Tapi aku kesana karena ingin membeli sesuatu untukmu," dengan berlinangan air mata, Hinata mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman Naruto padanya.

"Untukku?"

"Aku ingin memberimu hadiah atas kemenanganmu dalam pertandingan karate. Tadinya aku ingin meminta bantuan Sasuke-kun, namun aku tak mau para siswi sekolah ini salah paham jika melihatku bersamanya. Lalu kuputuskan untuk meminta bantuan Kiba-kun. Bukankah ia juga teman dekatmu?" Naruto mengangguk. Namun ia masih bingung. Sepertinya hanya pelumas dengan kekuatan super yang bisa menggerakkan otaknya yang kondisinya sudah memprihatinkan.

Hinata mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya, "Tapi sepertinya kau telah salah paham. Aku tak menyukai Kiba-kun. Ya-yang aku sukai hanya di-dirimu," dengan suara gemetar Hinata mencoba mengutarakan isi hati yang selama ini ia pendam.

Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata yang kini kemerahan karena malu. Ia menatap _lavender_ Hinata lembut dan tersenyum, "Rupanya hanya salah paham. _Yokatta ne_," Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata hingga membuat gadis itu sangat terkejut.

Kebahagiaan mereka nampaknya terinterupsi dengan suara ponsel yang berdering dari saku Hinata. Mau tak mau Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Hinata mengangkat telepon tersebut. Di layar ponsel tak tertera nama si penelepon. Hinata melirik Naruto sejenak lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"_Ini Sasuke. Bagaimana Hinata? Apakah masalahmu telah selesai?"_ pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata bingung. Naruto menguping pembicaraan mereka karena penasaran.

"Apa maksudnya, Sasuke-kun?"

"_Aktifkan speakerphone-mu. Biarkan si Dobe mendengarkannya juga_," Hinata benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Sasuke. Ia lalu memencet tombol menu _speaker on_ di ponselnya. Suara Sasuke langsung terdengar oleh keduanya.

"_Aku tak tahan dengan kelakuannya seminggu ini. Dia terus mengeluh padaku. Dan itu membuatku terganggu,"_ perkataan Sasuke memunculkan empat kedutan siku di pelipis Naruto.

"Bicaralah yang jelas. Aku masih belum mengerti, _Teme,_" dengan nada kesal Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"_Pancinganku tadi sepertinya berhasil. Kulihat hubungan kalian telah membaik. Kalau begitu tugasku selesai,"_ Naruto dan Hinata memperhatikan ke sekeliling tempat mereka. Lalu mereka berdua melihat tak jauh dari tempat mereka telah berdiri Sasuke yang melambaikan tangannya singkat.

"Jadi, maksud ajakanmu pada Hinata tadi-"

"_Yup, hanya pancingan saja. Sudah ya," _suara koneksi terputus langsung terdengar. Naruto dan Hinata menatap Sasuke yang kini beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto dan Hinata kini saling bertatapan. Antara mengerti dan bingung, namun keduanya lalu tersenyum. Tangan mereka menggenggam makin erat. Mereka lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang guru. Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti.

"Hinata, aku harus menelepon Gai-_sensei_," kata Naruto.

"Untuk menanyakan kuncinya sudah ada atau tidak?"

"Bukan, bukan itu," sanggah Naruto, ia lalu mengeluarkan seringaian rubahnya. Hinata yang melihatnya meningkatkan status kewaspadaannya terhadap Naruto.

"La-lalu apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku akan memintanya untuk menunda memberikan kunci borgol ini. Aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi."

"Eh?" perkataan Naruto jelas saja membuat Hinata kaget, "Ta-tapi Naruto-kun, ini 'kan sudah malam. Kita sebaiknya-"

"Sebaiknya apa? Bukankah kau sekarang kekasihku?" wajah Naruto makin mendekat ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah. Sepertinya ia lebih suka sikap Naruto yang biasanya dari pada yang sekarang. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Naruto tak melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya. Siapa tahu?

* * *

**-THIS IS HANDCUFFS FAULT!-**

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

Holla, minna-san! Udah _update_ nih!

Lagi-lagi cerita yang Kaze buat hanya diketik dalam waktu singkat!

Ini bener-bener _fresh_ loh, masih _fresh_ di _file_ laptop Kaze. Sumpeh!

Hmm, sebentar lagi bulan Juli nih.

Itu artinya ada _event_ buat NaruHina _lovers_!

YUP! Naruto Hinata Tragedy Days (NHTD) dimulai tanggal 1 Juli looh

Buat para _readers_, _reviewers_, atau _author_ mohon partisipasinya yaa!

Makasih udah mau dengerin ocehan Kaze yang bawel ini

Tetep kasih semangat Kaze agar bisa menciptakan _fic_ NaruHina yang lebih baik dan lebih banyak lagi yaa!

_Adios_!


End file.
